


Drabble Collection

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Warnings in author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: This collection are drabbles with a certain prompt people have requested for a certain character! Enjoy!
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: Randomness





	1. Wolffe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A opens up about a past heartbreak/trauma, and character B comforts them.  
> Warnings: angst, mentions of verbal/emotional abuse, fluff

_No, it couldn’t be…_

You’re so stupid. You shouldn’t have turned your head to look towards that familiar, but dangerous voice. The voice of your ex.

You should’ve just kept walking with Wolffe, minding your own business.

You saw him talking to General Plo when you so idiotically turned to the sound of his voice in panic.

The first thing that came to your mind was _what the hell was he doing here?_ Secondly, you clutched Wolffe’s arm but let go quickly, realizing that you were in a public space.

“S-sorry,” you stammer, ripping you gaze away from your ex and quickly got out of the there before your ex could see you. “Excuse me.”

You didn’t know where you were going and didn’t care as you closed yourself in the fresher.

How pathetic? You spent years healing from that fuckers emotional abuse and you’re still afraid of him. You stare at your appearance, taking deep breaths so you wouldn’t cry.

You hear a knock at the door. “(Y/N)? You there?” Wolffe says in a worried tone.

You stay quiet for a moment, swallowing the lump in your throat. “Yeah…”

“Can you come out? Please?”

You open the door, staring at him blankly.

“What’s the matter?” he asks in a low voice. “You just ran off.”

You sigh. “Nothing.”

Wolffe narrows his eyes. “Stop, you look frightened by something.”

Your lip trembles, indicating to Wolffe that he might’ve upset you.

“Wait—no,” he grips your shoulder. “It’s okay you. You don’t have to tell me.”

A tear falls down your face. “No it’s okay.” You clear the stuffiness in your throat. “Uh, can we go somewhere private?”

He nods taking you to an empty supply room.

You sat down on one of the boxes as Wolffe patiently waits for you to talk.

“You know that deck officer Master Plo was talking to? you quaver.

Wolffe remembers seeing a non-clone officer with the general. He even talked to him and learned he was from another battalion.

“Yeah, I saw.”

Your gaze fell to the floor. “I never told you this, but um…I use to be in a relationship with him.” You note the subtle tightness of his jaw. “Though this was during my academy days,” you add quickly.

“He…” you bit your lip. “He wasn’t good to me.”

Wolffe felt his teeth clench.

“He would degrade me, comment horrible things about my performances as a cadet,” you continue. “I told myself that he was just being honest, but all it did was make me feel miserable and doubt myself.”

“I was happy to be sent somewhere else, away from him after the academy,” you finish, watching your boyfriend’s face morph into anger. “I don’t know why I was with him to begin with.”

You smile softly. “But I’m glad I have found someone better.”

He pulls you against him and kisses your forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” you reply.

“The next time I see him, I’ll make sure to give him hell along with the rest of the Wolfpack,” he rumbles in your ear with a smirk.


	2. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt with Rex: “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”  
> Warnings: angst and fluff

You really did try to excuse Rex’s weird and distant behavior towards you as of recent. 

Everything was fine. He was talking to you like a close friend not too long ago, but now? It all changed.

Out of the blue Rex begins to address you by your last name. Why? You have no karkin idea. 

Oh, but it doesn’t stop there. You went up to him to greet like you always do, but tells you that he “can’t talk right now.” He gives that excuse every time you want to talk to him and it makes your furious. He doesn’t stop by to eat at the mess hall with you and if you’re sitting with his brothers, he won’t join in. He won’t even spare a glance at you no matter how long you stand there and stare at him.

What hurts most of all is the clear discontent that contorts his face the second you’re in his line of sight. You didn’t have to see it to know; you could feel it.

_Fine_ , you think haughtily. If he wants to drop you as a friend then so be it. You have no reason to keep beating yourself about it.

Although it didn’t stop you from wondering what went wrong. Well, it doesn’t matter now does it? It doesn’t matter that the man who makes your heart stop with a single smile, who makes you feel emotions no Jedi should.

You huff leaving the briefing room. It was dark outside and perhaps you should be heading back to the temple, to clear your head by meditating.

“Hey (Y/N)!” shouts a voice from down the hall.

You turn to the voice and it’s of course Fives, along with Jesse, Hardcase, Kix…and Rex, still avoiding your eyes it seems. They’re on their way to head out to the bar you presume.

“Come with us, we’re going to 79’s,” he waves over.

“I’m afraid I’m needed at the temple guys,” you lie.

“Banthashit, (Y/N), come with us,” adds Hardcase, slinging an arm over Fives. “We’d love if you’d join us.”

You chuckle lightly. “I wouldn’t say that about everyone though.”

Your words make Rex’s eyes widen in shock.

“I’ll see you men later,” you nod, before walking away quickly.

_Shit._ You shouldn’t have said that.

Why not? It’s not like his attitude towards you is in any way welcoming.

You feel someone coming your way. _Rex_.

You move your feet faster.

“Wait!” He calls, but you don’t listen. “(Y/N) seriously stop—”

You whip your body to face him. “So now you wanna call me by my first name?”

“Look,” he says nervously, looking around to see if anyone was watching. “I’m sorry for pushing you away like that and you deserve to know why I—”

“Rex, just go okay,” you turn to leave. “Whoever put you up to this—”

Your words instantly die off when he turns you over to kiss you roughly on your lips. You want to break away but can’t as you stand there, eyes shut, kissing him back like you’re being deprived of air.

He breaks away, panting as he rests his forehead over yours. _“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death…”_

You stare at him for a few seconds, stunned before bringing his face in forward to kiss him again.

“I think I’m in love with you too Rex,” you sigh against his mouth, losing yourself to his kisses.


	3. Fives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt with Fives: "I fell in love with my best friend."  
> Warnings: none

You didn’t mean to overhear Fives’ conversation with Echo outside their barracks. You there because Fives so carelessly left his datapad at the hangar you were fixing a ship at.

_Typical Fives_ , you shook your head in disbelief, taking the item to him.

“Echo, I’m fucked,” you overheard Fives say while leaning just outside the barracks, rolling your eyes in amusement at his dramatics.

Echo snickered. “That’s no surprise _vod_. Tell me, why are you ‘fucked’?”

Fives went silent.

“Well, your agony can all go away if only you would just tell (Y/N) how you feel,” Echo sighed dramatically.

Your smile fell. _Tell me what?_ you wondered.

“It’s not that easy and you know it.”

Okay, maybe you shouldn’t be overhearing this.

You heard Echo chuckle. “Fives the ARC trooper,” he announced vigorously. “Will dive head first into a squad of kriffin’ clankers without question, but it too afraid to tell confess his love to—”

_Confess his love?_ A chill runs through your body leaving the hairs on your neck standing and your throat constricted.

“Keep your karkin’ voice down” hissed Fives. “I don’t the need the entire barracks to know _I fell in love with my best friend_.”

You gasped loudly, clamping a hand over your mouth in panic at the audible sound you knew they picked up.

“The hell was that,” Echo said in alarm.

“What?”

“That sound, is sounded like a gasp.”

You didn’t stick around to hear anymore, instead you propelled your feet as fast as you could to your room, locking the door shut. His data pad, you realized, was still in your possession.

“That’s fine,” you mumbled breathlessly to yourself, heart thundering so loudly you swear it might break out of your chest. “I can give it him tomorrow…”

Tomorrow. How could you look him in eyes tomorrow after what he’d said.

_“I don’t need the entire barracks to know I fell in love with my best friend…”_

He really felt that way about you? No. That couldn’t be right. Fives is, well, Fives. He’s cocky, funny, undeniably hot—why would a man like him fall for someone like you?

How? Yes, he flirted with you, but you tried not to think much of it on account of your feelings for him you’ve kept locked away.You didn’t know what to do with this information. It’s not like you can smile at him and pretend that you didn’t overhear is confession.

You go to sleep with no such luck as your mind dwelled over his words, wondering what comes next?

Would he make a move first? Or would you?


	4. Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm flirting with you." w/ Hunter  
> Warnings: alcohol consumption, drunk shenanigans

Hunter was enjoying himself too much watching you try to out-drink him.

“Okay last one,” he says, picking up a shot glass and so do you, barely holding on the to the small piece of glass with your sluggish hand.

“One, two, three.”

You both down the clear liquid, Hunter draining it down without being phased by the after taste, while your face shrivels up in disgust.

You look at his shit-eating grin and groan.

“How?” you say incredulously.

He chuckles lowly. “I told you, love,” he winks. “I’m just better at holding my alcohol.”

You glare at him, or at least you think you were trying to glare at him.

“Unbelievable,” you slur, trying your best not to fall off your seat. “I want a rematch.”

“No,” he says in amusement. “You’re completely blitzed (Y/N).”

You scoff. “Am not.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Fine,” you mumble, hauling yourself off the seat stumbling slightly as you try to walk to the dance floor, gone from his sight.

Hunter scrambles out his seat, slightly buzzed, to follow, pushing people out the way until he sees you waving your arms around without a care along to the blaring music.

“What are you doing?” he says warily.

“Proving to you that I’m not completely waisted,” you say loudly, while pulling his arm forward so your bodies touch. “Come on Hunter, dance!”

He knows there’s no arguing with you when you’re drunk, so he wraps both arms around your waist shuffling awkwardly to the music.

You smile wryly at him, swaying your hips while you hands fiddle with the strands of his hair behind his head.

You spent the next few minutes laughing at each others slip ups while dancing and staring at no one but each other’s eyes in such fondness.

Then the music sort of tones down and you both start swaying slowly.

“Somethings wrong with my eyes,” you tell him innocently.

“It’s probably because you’re tired,” he responds, giving your body a spin before bringing you in close again.

“Nooo,” you say in a singsong voice. “It’s because I can’t take them off you.”

Hunter could’t help it. He throws his head back and laughs heartily.

You pout, though you have to admit, the sound of his laughter does make your chest flutter.”

“Excuse me?” you smack his chest, trying to keep the laugher out of your own voice. _“I’m flirting with you.”_

He laughs even harder and so do you.

“Okay, I think we really need to go home now,” Hunter says teasingly, voice a little hoarse from laughing.

You harrumph.


	5. Boba Fett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble with prompt: "I'm not losing you again!"

“Boba?” you yelled into your comlink.

Silence.

“Bossk, you getting anything from him?” you turned to the Trandoshan.

“No,” he hissed, continuing to clean his blaster.

“Dammit!” you shouted, raking a hand through your hair.

Why did you let him fetch the bounty by himself? Better yet, why did you listen to him? Boba insisted you and Bossk stayed on the ship while he looked for Rahl, one of Jabba’s dangerous mercenaries who stole from the Hutt and thought he could escape without repercussions.

You all tracked the Klatooninian man on Taris, a swamp planet of all places.

_“Let me go with you Boba,” you said following him down the ramp._

_“Get back in the ship!” His eyes glared at you before they disappeared behind his green helmet._

_You gritted your teeth. “At least take Bossk with you if not me!”_

_“(Y/N)’s right,” growled Bossk, but Boba didn’t listen._

Hours had gone by now without a single word from Boba and you were very worried.

“We should go find him,” you said aloud.

Bossk sighed. “We’ll wait just a few more minutes and then we’ll go.”

You nodded sitting in silence before your comlink started flashing on your wrist, alerting you and Bossk.

“Boba!” You exclaimed. “Are you okay? Did you get him?”

“(Y/N),” he rasped before coughing harshly. You flinched at how he sounded. “Get out! Leave!”

Bossk shot out of his seat. “What?”

“You heard me, take the ship and leave!” he said raggedly. “Rahl thinks I’m dead, but he’s going to find you both, so go! Now!.”

Your eyes were begging to water. You knew what he was doing, what he asking of you to do and you hated it. “No Boba we’re going to come get you—”

“No! You have to leave, Bossk go!”

“Wait no, _I’m not losing you again!_ ” you screamed, seeing Bossk begin to start the ship.

“What are doing?” You tried prying his scaly hands off the controls. “Bossk stop! We’re not leaving him behind!”

“Will you stop yelling?” he snapped, hissing at you. “We’re not leaving him behind, we’re going to move the ship before that mercenary finds us and we’ll circle back.”

You bit your lip before speaking up, not wanting to hear the tremor in your voice. “Okay…”

You strapped yourself onto the seat, praying to whatever force was out there listening to you that your lover would come to you alive.


	6. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”  
> Warnings: none

Echo was looking forward to seeing you after his absence away from. He felt sorry for leaving so soon after finally coming back to you after Anaxes, but it was part of joining his new squad. Though the memory of you almost passing out at seeing him come back to you gave him something to smile on, plus the two days he was given to spend with you. Thankfully for today, his brothers were able to sneak him in to meet, but sadly just for tonight.

He bought a box of your favorite bake goods from the bakery five minutes from your apartment, burning with anticipation at seeing you in person and not through a holo-call.

What he did not expect to see before when he entered your home was a huge massiff baring his sharp teeth, growling at him.

Echo stared dumbfounded, keeping still. “What in the hell…”

“Kevin?” You called out, walking in to see the massiff about the pounce on a frightened Echo. _“Kevin no!”_

You whistled and the creature turned to you looking, from Echo’s view, happy as you ran your hands over its row of spikes.

“Aww! Did your dad frighten you Kev,” you cooed, scratching its head.

“(Y/N) what did you?” Echo said quietly, his eyes still fixated on the beast.

“What do you mean “what did I do,” you said with arms crossed. “You said that I should bring home a cuddly companion so I wouldn’t be so lonely when you’re away!”

_“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant!”_ He pointed to the massiff. “I thought you would bring in, oh I don’t know, a _tooka_!”

You pouted at him, kneeling on the floor hugging Kevin as its beady black eyes observed Echo. “But he looked so sad when I found him at the shelter.”

“That’s probably the most ugliest creature I’ve ever seen.”

You gasped covering Kevin’s ears, or where you thought his ears were located anyway. “You take that back right now Echo.”

“(Y/N),” Echo sighed heavily, dropping the box of goods on a table near by.

“He’s an actual sweetheart,” you said rubbing Kevin’s chin as he closes his eyes, loving the feel of your hands. “Come, pet him.”

Echo sat on the floor with you, patting his scaly skin. Kevin moved away from your hands to Echo, sniffing his face and body before deciding whether he liked him or not. The massiff with its head cocked to the side proceeded to lick Echo’s face.

His nose scrunched up but he had to admit, the fella was a sweetheart. “Hello Kevin.

You slid next to Echo and kissed him on the cheek. “See? He’s not all that bad.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling when the massiff curled up to sleep next to him.


	7. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character B helps A fix some piece of machinery that isn’t working but it doesn’t go smoothly. w/ “I could kiss you right now.”

“One of these days, I’m going to have to fight Skywalker if he keeps wrecking his precious star-fighter like this,” you mutter angrily, trying to focus on damaged wiring to the maintenance panel and hopefully the not too damaged flight instruments near the cockpit. You make a mental note for yourself to check those.

“I mean the damages aren’t that bad,” states Rex with an amused look on his face.

Your eyes shoot daggers at him through the goggles you have on, though you know fully well he just trying to get a rise out of you. “You’re the responsible one Rex—apart from Kenobi.” You ask him to pass a sonic screwdriver and he retrieves it for you. “Why can’t you talk him out of doing unnecessary stunts? Besides it’s a miracle he made it back in one piece seeing the state of his ship.”

“Not even I can reason with him when he’s flying,” he adds and you hum thoughtfully.

“I can help you,” he said, taking a rag from your box to wipe to wipe the sheen of sweat from your forehead. The gesture makes you a bit flustered.

“Okay,” you say beckoning him to come kneel beside you. “These wires to be redone, like this.” You show him how to fix them. “Okay, now you try.”

He follows your direction and the wires look, for the most part, good. “Look at you,” you tease lightly. “Already becoming a mechanic like me.”

He chuckles, blushing a little at your compliment. “Nah, I wouldn’t say that.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Okay, you can do that while I’ll take a look at the damages to the cockpit, okay?”

“Okay.”

Shit. Skywalker just really had to make things even harder for you, you think, assessing all the essentially fried buttons and flight instruments. You inhale deeply, thinking over how you’re going to be here for a while and get to work.

After a time, you hear Rex say, “Finished” from beside making you accidentally jolt your hand and searing your tool over what you’re fixing, creating multiple sparks to come out at you. You yelp and climb out the cockpit fast.

“Kriff (Y/N)! I’m so sorry,” babbles Rex, reaching out to see if you’re hurt.

You take off your goggles and look at him, your eyes immediately softening at his concern. You couldn’t be mad at him even you tried.

“It’s okay,” you say to him and laugh. “You really scared me there.”

“Can I help you with the rest?” He says meekly, face red from his outburst causing you to mess up.

_Dammit, why does he look so cute_ , your mind screams. “I could kiss you right now!” you blurt out randomly. Your cheeks begin to burn when you register what you’ve said. “I mean—”

Rex only presses his lips lightly against yours before smiling smugly. “There, better?”

You smack on his chest lightly. “Quit distracting me.”


	8. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exhausted parents kiss + rex  
> Warnings: none

“Is she asleep?”

You peered over at your daughter of five months inside the crib, noticing that her eyes were currently closed. Finally! At long last she fell asleep, even if it was four in the morning.

“Yeah,” you whispered back to Rex, who was shifting carefully underneath the comforter to go back to sleep, while you did the same, giving quick glances at (Y/D/N) to see if she was giving any signs of waking. She wasn’t, thank the stars, and you sighed quietly in relief. Your baby had brought a distorted sleep schedule for you and Rex. It was exhausting and you honestly couldn’t recall the last time you slept through the night without interruption ever since bringing (Y/D/N) home.

“Our girl is a light sleeper,” commented Rex softly, draping an arm over your waist so he could pull your back against his chest.

“Well, she definitely got that from you,” you mumbled incoherently, letting your sleep deprived eyes close at last.

“What was that?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

You huffed. “Hush, before she wakes up again, Rex.”

Rex grew quiet afterwards which you assumed meant he fell asleep. You too should be following pursuit soon. You tucked your head under Rex’s chin and gave in to sleep; to wherever your dreams would whisk you away to.

That notion would have sounded lovely, had your eyes not snapped wide open at the sound of rustling coming from the crib. You also felt Rex stiffen beside you.

_No, please no._

“She’s waking up,” Rex said in dismay into your ear.

“She’ll go back to sleep, just wait.”

You both laid there, rigidly, and while holding your breaths in wait. Nothing happened. Your daughter stopped fidgeting and you both relaxed into each others embraces.

However, the sound of your baby’s cries filled the room.

You groaned into your pillow. _“No!”_

Rex begrudgingly got up from the comfort of his bed and moseyed towards the crib. He turned the small lamp next to your side of the bed before picking up (Y/D/N).

“It’s okay _ad’ika_ ,” he cooed at her, lifting her up so he could press an abundant of kisses all over her tiny face. She squealed in response at her father, prompting Rex to do it again. “Your _buir_ is right here to make it all better for you.”

You sidled out of bed, smiling tiredly at the two most important people in your life. Yeah, you would never grow tired of seeing Rex like this, carrying his little girl like she was his whole world, his whole galaxy.

Rex’s clearly exhausted eyes met yours lovingly, bringing (Y/D/N) to you.

You sat back down onto the bed and bounced your daughter onto your lap playfully. “Why don’t you like sleeping, missy?” You reprimanded. All she did was smile brightly at you.

Rex sat next to you and chuckled. “That smile of hers will be our downfall.”

You hummed in agreement.

“Aside from being a light sleeper, she also inherited your beautiful smile too,” you teased at Rex to which he rolled his eyes.

“Okay then (Y/D/N),” you said tiredly. “If you're not sleepy, well then I guess you must be hungry.”

You lifted your shirt up to feed her and sighed heavily. You turned your head towards Rex to say something, but his lips were pressed onto yours gently and the pace gradual; it made your stomach flip every time. You broke away and kissed the underside of his jaw.

“What was that about?” You quirked a brow.

His eyes stared intently into yours. “I love you.” His gaze then dropped to his little one feeding off of your breast. “I love you, both.” He ran his fingers through (Y/D/N) tufts of hair. “My _aliit_.”

_My family._


	9. Fives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt w/ Fives: “Did you just hit me? With a pillow? Oh. It’s on now.”

“I can’t believe you picked this holo to watch,” Fives muttered bitterly. “For the billionth time.”

You grinned at the pout he was making, reaching over to peck it quickly before pressing play. “It’s my turn to pick a holo, so I picked my favorite, of course.”

Yes, your favorite holo-movie you could watch endlessly, but to Fives, he hated it.

“It’s stupid,” he mumbled.

“It’s what?” you whipped your head at him, glaring menacingly at him.

“I said it’s stupid,” he enunciated, shifting himself to get more comfortable on the bed.

You gasped before jabbing a finger to his chest. “You’re lucky I love you so much, otherwise I’d kick your ass for talking trash about my favorite movie, _Fives.”_

“Sure, _babe,_ ” he replied cooly, smiling cheekily at you.

“Now shut up and let me watch my movie,” you shot back while adjusting your blankets.

Your movie night would have gone splendidly, but Fives being Fives, he just had to find a way to irritate you.

He began sighing heavily at first. Of course, you ignored him the first few times he did it.

Then it just irked you.

“Something wrong?” you asked while still staring at the screen.

“No.”

From the corner of your eye, you could see he was smirking at you, enjoying trying to get a rouse out of you.

He sighed again.

“Sigh one more time and I swear—”

He interrupted you with another annoying sigh.

“You’re acting like a child,” you bit back.

“So what if I am,” Fives replied haughtily.

You swore you were going murder him if he kept this up.

A few minutes of silence went by, and then he did it again.

_“Fives!”_ You grabbed your pillow, the one you were resting on, and smacked him harshly on the head with it.

His mouth gaped open. “Did you just hit me? With a pillow?”

You blinked. “Uh, yeah?”

His mouth turned into a feral smile. _“Oh. It’s on now.”_

You screamed, launching yourself off the bed as before he could slam his pillow at you, missing you by a hair.

He scrambled behind you as you ran around the room, shrieking with laughter at his near misses.

_“Come here!”_ he yelled, laughing as well. He threw his pillow so hard you collapsed limply on your stomach.

His eyes widened when you didn’t move.

“Kriff! Oh my god, babe!” his voice was filled with panic and concern. He turned you over. “I-I didn’t mean to throw it so hard—”

He saw that you were laughing. So hard, tears were streaming over your face, and you had difficulty trying to catch your breath as he helped you to sit up.

“You _asshole_!” you said in-between gasps, clutching your stomach. “I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

“What?” He exclaimed, pouting at you. “Yes, you did!”

You both went quiet for a minute, then you snatched the pillow, the one he hit you with, and smacked him.

“That was for making me fall,” you yelled, getting up to run for the door before he could get you.

Fives called out your name in outrage before chasing you.


	10. Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Stay. Please." and "I can't stop thinking about you." w/Cody.  
> Warnings: none

You stood outside the Republic base on Coruscant after the briefing, watching the kaleidoscope of colors as the sunset, marking the end of a tumultuous day. Your hands squeezed the rails you were leaning over, trying to get your mind to think about anything other than what happened last week. Though it was fruitless because you could feel, like some imprint, that soothing, and affectionate embrace from Cody. 

The 212th scored a victory on Geonosis, the second battle to be specific. You thought you were going to die out there. Everywhere, men were being cut down left and right. So the fear that you wouldn’t ever see the man you’re in love with again as your gunship got shot down with Kenobi’s was very real.

But you made it. Sure you looked half-dead, but you lived. When you got back to the cruiser, well-rested and body feeling slightly better, is when he found you. You were headed towards the bridge despite the medic’s advice on getting some more rest. 

You were about to turn the corner, then he called your name. Before you could even acknowledge his presence, he held you. His arms were around you in an almost desperate clutch. You were shocked, to say the least, because Cody was never the affectionate type. One look at his face, full of worry, relief, and something else; something you would not dare assume because it was simply not possible. 

Love. 

Cody loving you was not possible. You were both nothing more than some colleagues. But when he hugged you, you felt everything go to a halt. Then when he buried his face into the crook of your neck, you squeezed him back in your stupor.

“I thought I lost you,” he murmured into your neck, causing you to suppress a shiver. 

He lifted his face to look at you.

“I…” you said tentatively. “I thought I was going to lose you too, Cody”

However, the spell was soon broken when his comm started beeping, and he had to let you go. 

After that, it was never brought up again, but it left you with so many feelings. These thoughts and feelings were bordering on dangerous. He’s a soldier. He couldn’t feel what you felt for him, could he?

“Hey,” his voice brought you back to the present.

You turned to him slowly, not sure how to act around anymore since that hug. You had a sense just by looking at his anxious expression that maybe he could feel this tension too.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, joining you by the rail. “You left the briefing room in a hurry.”

You shrugged, offering him a small smile. “Just needed some fresh air I guess.”

He hummed in response, not wanting to push the subject. A moment of exceedingly awkward silence passed by, and you sighed softly. 

“I should go,” you shuffled awkwardly. “I have reports that need to be looked over, so.” You stepped away, making a go. “I’ll see you--”

“Wait.”

You stopped moving and looked back, watching the yearning in those soft brown eyes. 

“Stay. Please.”

You stared at him, lips parted. “Why?”

He looked away, his heart constricting at his next words.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said with a slight tremble. “About last week. I…”

“Cody,” you whispered, hugging your body to yourself. “I haven’t either.”

He stood in front of you, brushing his thumb over your chin.

“I thought you died when I heard that your gunship crashed,” he relayed softly. “All I could think of--all I could hope was that it wasn’t true.” His free hand reached for yours. “That you couldn’t go without getting the chance to know.” He brought your hand over his armored chest. “The chance to know that I love you.”

Your body stilled. 

He loved you?

“Oh, Cody,” you broke into a grin. 

He chuckled breathlessly, and that’s when you went for it. You leaned in and kissed him lightly, feeling the spark ignite within your body when his lips moved over yours in response, along with his hands grasping your hips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, intoxicated by the way your lips feel and taste. The feeling of your tongue brushing against his gave him shivers of excitement as it did to you by the way you gasped into his mouth. 

You both broke away breathless, smiling at one another. 

“That was…” trailed Cody, a blush forming onto his cheeks.

You giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you too, just so you know.”

He gave your hips a squeeze, giving you a kiss on the forehead. “Now I definitely know.”


	11. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why did you choose me?” w/ Rex

Anyone could see how enamored Rex was when it came to you. 

He currently had that goofy smile plastered onto his face watching you do something as small as washing dishes, which was what you were currently doing.

Rex was incredibly lucky to have you in his life, more than you could ever know. He’d felt guilty at times for it though.

There was this feeling—he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but at times he felt like he was weighing you down somehow. Like he’s putting a pause on your life for him, and he felt bad. 

You always made time for him, waiting for his hand and foot for him when he came back from a battle. You’d take care of him like no other. Cooking for him. Cleaning his armor without him asking, then him telling you not to but you insisting anyway because you’re so beautifully stubborn. You stayed up in the dead of night just to give him a warm welcome home because you’re so caring. He never took any of it for granted. Your love for him was something he would perhaps never encounter again, he was sure of it. Which is why he made sure to cling onto it for as long as you both were capable.

Yet it was this stigma that wouldn’t leave him alone. He wanted to give you more. He wanted to give you all of him, but it was not possible in his line of work. All he craved was to be there with you always, not be halfway across the galaxy away from you. 

You had dreams of your own, and he felt he was holding you back or he couldn’t fulfill them, and it pained him.

“You’re thinking too loudly, Rex,” you murmured lowly, watching him try to focus on what was on the Holo TV. 

His gorgeous brown eyes fell onto yours in wariness. 

“How so?”

You scooched on the bed to get closer to him, tracing his nose with your finger. “I think I’ve known you enough to know when something’s troubling you,” you said thoughtfully. 

He sighed heavily, burrowing his face along your hand to savor the softness, so different from his roughness.

Rex took a moment to gather his feelings, debating on whether he should broach the subject or not.

“Well, are you going to tell me?” you pushed lightly, making sure you smiled at him to ease his discomfort. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

_ “Why did you choose me?” _ Rex blurted out in haste.

Your hand froze against his face in shock at his question. 

“What do you mean ‘why did I choose you’?” you said in concern, sitting up to meet his eye. “You’re such an amazing, loving, sweet, caring, and not to mention the most handsome man I’ve ever had the pleasure to call  _ mine _ .”

He looked sheepishly at you. 

“Okay, what really brought this question, my love?” you kissed his cheek, before holding his hand. 

He squeezed your hand. “I just...” he hesitated. “I feel like, I don’t know. Like I’m weighing you down.”

“No,” you shook your head. “First of all, you’re not weighing me down, honey. Secondly, why do you think that?” you asked, the tone of your voice sounding slightly hurt. “Did I do something to make you feel like—”

“No, no, no! Absolutely not!” he said rapidly. No, he did not want you to think you did something wrong. He placed his arms around your waist to pull you in his embrace, kissing the crown of your head after. 

“Then why?” you questioned softly. 

“It just—It just...I see that you have these dreams—you know, about moving out Coruscant, and among other things,” he continued to ramble. “And well, am I not holding you back from those things by being with me?”

Your lips parted in surprise. 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen to me after all of this is over, and I don’t want you to give up everything because of me when I have nothing to give.”

“Rex,” you murmured faintly, kissing along his jawline. “You’ve given me  _ everything _ .”  _ Kiss _ . “You’ve given me so much happiness.”  _ Kiss _ . “Your love.”  _ Kiss. _ “Time from your leave to see me when you don’t have to.” Kiss. “A reason to smile through all my struggles.” You kissed his lips. “So you see, I will continue to put my dreams and goals on hold because they would all be  _ meaningless _ if you’re not a part of it.”

His eyes turned glossy, closing them for a moment so as to not cry in front of you from your words. He dove forward capturing your lips, to taste the sweetness of them, to relish in the warmth that courses through his veins each time a gasp fell from your mouth. A gasp that held his name, like a song. 

His grip on your neck and on your hip, was desperate, as if you—as if all of this—would slip away from him if he didn’t hold on. 

With one final nip at your lips he stopped, panting against the crook of your neck. None of you said a word, and it wasn’t needed. 

He understood now that the insecurities he voiced earlier were just that, insecurities. You loved him unconditionally, and you were willing to wait for the day he could commence those dreams with you


End file.
